Naruto: Black Destiny White Hope
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Naruto Namikaze was born in the Unova, and he begin his Pokemon journey at the age of 12 along with his friend Hinata from the Jhoto Region. See what happens to Naruto and Hinata in the world of Pokemon. Slightly based of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, the idea came from the anime trailer for the games. DISCONTUNED, Adopted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha
1. Ch 1: A New Journey

**Naruto: Black Destiny and White Hope**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**A.N: So welcome to my new Pokemon/Naruto Story that is loosely based on Pokemon Black 2 and White 2.**

**I hope you enjoy this and my other Naruto/Pokemon Story "Naruto: Monster Tamers" like that story, some of my OC will appear and you're truly will be in series as well.**

**I'll edit the chapter, once the English version of the new places in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2**

**Update: I re-edited this chapter and made some changes, Hanabi is now 8 instead of 10**

**So let goes, enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Journey begins**

In the city of Aspertia, a young blonde boy at the age of 13 was sleeping in his bed peacefully until something was nudging him. It was cream-color kitsune called Ninetails that belonged to our hero's mother, she was once a Pokemon trainer until she decided to retire and have a family after falling in love with the boy of her dream.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get the boy out of bed, the kitsune had enough of nudging,and then it went to the boy's window and left it open. Suddenly a purple bat-scorpion glided into the room and crashed landed on the boy.

"GGAAAAAHHH G GLIGAR GET OFF!" shouted the boy and then let out a yawn as the fly-scorpion Pokemon got off the boy and onto the floor.

The boy went to the bathroom to wash up; this is Naruto Namikaze, son of the former Kanto champion Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and today is the day that he begins his Pokemon journey through in the Unova region to become champion like his father. He along with two other students from the Pokemon academy are going to get their starter Pokemon and being their life changing adventure.

After washing up, or blonde protagonist changed out his green pajama shirt and blue short into his orange and blue shirt and dark blue jean and red sneakers. Also he placed his goggles on along with his godmother's necklace that he gave to him on his 13th birthday, a few months ago.

Naruto went to the kitchen to see his parent before going and to have breakfast. In the kitchen, his kaa-san (Mother) , Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was finishing up cooking breakfast, a special dish of Uzumaki Ramen for her son's big day.

Uzumaki Ramen is a special ramen dish only made for special occasions like a birth day or a wedding or in this case Naruto beginning his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. The ramen was mixture of different types of ramen like miso, pork and a bunch more.

Kushina was once a Pokemon trainer for several years until she and Minato got together and moved to the Unova region. Minato and Kushina left all of their Pokemon in the hands of Professor Sarutobi expect Kushina's Ninetails, which she nicknamed Kurama; so she wouldn't be lonely while her husband Minato was working for the Pokemon League.

Naruto's otuo-san (Father), Minato Namikaze was doing some paper work for a new tournament happening in couple of months in different city. Minato like Kushina was a Pokemon Trainer until he became Champion of the Kanto region. After much time, Minato stepped down and began to work for the Pokemon League association as Pokemon Gym inspector. He met Kushina during his travels during his works as an inspector for the Kanto and before as friendly rivals. Once they got married, Minato was resigned to the Unova region to help the association out. As the same Kushina, Minato left all of his Pokemon in Kanto.

Naruto smelled the ramen; his kaa-san was making for him as he came down the stairs towards. He saw his kaa-san placing the bowls of the Uzumaki ramen on the table. "Morning Kaa-san, Otuo-san" said Naruto greeting his parents

"Moring, Naruto-kun," said Kushina with a smile

"Good Morning Son, excited for today?" said Minato putting his paperwork away

"Yeah, I'm going to be the best otuo-san!" said Naruto with his signature grin

"Remember, you have to earn 8 badges, and then take on the Pokemon League before you become champion; so don't think it's going to be easy, Naruto?" replied Minato

"Right, Otuo-san; I just have to train harder like those practice battles at the academy and when me and Gligar fought with Kaa-san and Kurama" commented Naruto as Minato nodded

After having breakfast, Naruto grabbed his bag and said bye to his parent. They told him, to come back home after getting his starter for something important. So Naruto left his bag sine he had to return home.

As Naruto went to the door, Gligar leaped onto his back; "So Gligar, you want to join me?" asked Naruto

"Gli Gligar Gli!" replied the fly-scorpion Pokemon with a nodded

"Maybe Shizune-sensei will give me a pokeball to have you captured in" said Naruto as he opened the door and left.

The two of them were off to meet Shizune, the assistant of Professor Tsunade (Tsunade is also Naruto's godmother and she is the Professor Juniper of the story), at the look point at the north end of the city.

Once at the look point, Naruto saw two of his classmate, Sakura Haruno, a good friend of Naruto's, and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival.

"Hey dope, so you finally made it ?" remarked Sasuke

"Yeah, sorry my parents told me that I having to do at home after I get my starter" commented Naruto

"So then why is your pet Gligar doing here?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, I thought he was your pet" said Sasuke

"Gligar wanted to join me and my travels, and he's really good at battling" replied Naruto

"Really; once we get our starter, we'll have our first real battle okay?" asked Sasuke

"Fine by me, right Gligar?" replied Naruto as Gligar nodded

"Count me in too" said Sakura

"Sorry, I'm late" said a voice behind them, the trio turned around and saw brunette lady in clothes like Bianca from the anime trailer of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 expect in different colors without the hat; carrying cylinder container.

"Shizune-sensei, what happen?" asked Sakura

"Tsunade-sama, sent the starters late this morning because she busy with her Pokemon research" replied Shizune as she and Naruto thought _'More like she over did it with the sake again'_

Shizune cleared her throat, and "Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto; Today you three begin your new lives as Pokemon Trainer. So it's my pleasure to give your starter and your Pokedex, you maybe from the following. Oshawatt, the otter Pokemon; Snivy, the grass Snake Pokemon and lastly Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon; Sakura you choose first" as she opened the container revealing three Pokeballs and took out three Pokedexes

Sakura nodded and picked Tepig, "Sasuke-kun, you're next" said Sakura

Sasuke grunted and picked Snivy, "Dope, it's you turn and then we can battle"

Naruto said "Okay, since the only left is Oshawatt, I'll take him" as he picked up Oshawatt's pokeball. Naruto turned to Shizune and asked "Shizune-sensei, do you have a Pokeball so I caught Gligar, he wants to join me and Oshawatt"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I do; here you go I had a feeling that Gligar was more of fighter than a pet" replied Shizune as she handed Naruto the Pokeball.

Gligar use its stinger tail and touched the center of the Pokeball and it opened and zapped Gligar into the ball. The ball wobbled violently in Naruto's hand and it clicked and stopped shaking.

"Alright, I caught my first Pokemon" shouted Naruto

"Hey dope, remember our battle" said Sasuke remind Naruto about earlier

"Right, so we like our starter fight" asked Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, "Sasuke, how do you want to set this up?" asked Sakura

"You and Naruto will go first and I'll fight the winner. Naruto, only use Oshawatt" answered Sasuke

"And I'll judge the battle" commented Shizune

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and stood at different ends of look point and face each other.

"GO OSHAWAT!" shouted Naruto as he tossed out Oshawatt

"GO TEPIG!" cried Sakura throwing her Pokeball

Two Pokemon emerged out of their trainer's Pokeball, a small blue sea otter pig and an orange piglet

"Oshawatt" cried the Sea Otter pup putting its shell in pride

"Tepig" snorted the piglet as smoke snorted out its nose

"The match between Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno will begin until one of the Pokemon is unable to battle, now" stated Shizune

"Okay, Tepig use tackle attack now" ordered Sakura and the piglet charged towards Oshawatt

"Oshawatt dodge it and use tackle on Tepig" shouted Naruto as the otter pup moved quickly to the side to dodge the charging piglet. Then rammed into Tepig sending it towards Sakura

"Tepig, are you okay?" asked Sakura, the piglet got up and nodded

"Alright then, tackle Oshawatt again" ordered Sakura, once again Tepig charged at Naruto's Oshawatt

"Oshawatt, dodge and then tackle it once more" cried Naruto. Oshawatt began to move

"Tepig, quick dodge Oshawatt and tackle" shouted Sakura, Tepig quickly dodged Naruto's Oshawatt as it tried to tackle, but Oshawatt continued to dodge Tepig

'_Great move, Oshawatt; Tiring Tepig will make it easier for us to win'_ thought Naruto as he watch Oshawatt dodge as Tepig was growing more tired by the minute

"Oshawatt, jump in to the air and tackle Tepig from above" shouted Naruto as he remember and idea he had used with Gligar before obtaining Oshawatt

"Oshawa" said the sea otter pup and used its tail to leap into the air and fall towards Tepig. Oshawatt made a direct hit ramming into Tepig.

"Oh no Tepig; Are you okay?" asked Sakura

"Te... pig" said Tepig as it got up but fell down and fainted

"Tepig is no longer able to battle, the winner is Naruto and Oshawatt" said Shizune pointing at Naruto and Oshawatt

Sakura took out her pokeball return Tepig in there so she can heal it up later, "Not a bad battle, Naruto" said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you and Tepig were good too" complimented Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto" replied Sakura

"Alright, Naruto; Now it's my turn" said Sasuke approaching them

"Right, mind if I use Gligar, Oshawatt is tired from battling Sakura's Tepig" asked Naruto as he didn't want to send out Oshawatt so Sasuke could have an easy win

"Fine, I want to know strong is that Gligar of your since it was your pet while we were in the academy" answered Sasuke as he took Sakura's spot

"Oshawatt, you take a rest and watch your teammate fight" said Naruto as Oshawatt came towards Naruto

"The Battle between Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha will begin until one of the Pokemon is unable to battle, now" shouted Shizune

"GO SNIVY!" shouted Sasuke as he threw his pokeball sending out a green lizard with leaf-like tail

"COME ON OUT, GLIGAR!" cried Naruto sending out Gligar, Sasuke took out his Pokedex to info Naruto's Gligar

* * *

**Pokedex Entry- Gligar, the Fly-Scorpion Pokemon. Type: Ground/Flying**

**It glides as if sliding. It startles foes by clamping on to their faces, and then jabs with its poison stinger.**

* * *

'_It could any flying or poison type move, this could bad for Snivy. We just have to dodge Gligar's attacks and not get poison'_ thought Sasuke

"Gligar, use Sand-Attack" commanded Naruto, and Gligar began to use its tail to kick up some dirt to hit Snivy

"Snivy, Dodge it and Tackle Gligar" shouted Sasuke as Snivy leaped out of way of the dust cloud and then charged at Gligar and sent it towards Naruto

"Gligar, you okay?" asked Naruto

"Gligar Gli" said the fly-scorpion Pokemon, and then Naruto got an idea as he felt the wind picking up

"Okay, Gligar get into the air and attack with Poison Sting" said Naruto

Gligar leaped into the air and aimed its stinger at Snivy, "Snivy, dodge Gligar's stinger and tackle it once again" shouted Sasuke

Snivy dodged Gligar's stinger when Gligar descended from above to attack. "Gligar use Aerial Ace" said Naruto

Gligar moved at blinding speed towards Snivy, and it was so fast, that Snivy couldn't make dodge it and was sent flying towards Sasuke

"Snivy, let's finish this TACKLE" commanded Sasuke as he saw Snivy got up show it still has some fight in it.

"Gligar, Head-butt it" said Naruto as both Pokemon began to charge at each other

Snivy and Gligar clashed and were having a tug of war to see who will go done first. Until both fell due to exhaustion of fighting

"The Battle is over, Snivy and Gligar are unable to battle. The match is a draw" said Shizune pointing at both Naruto and Sasuke **(Music Ends)**

"It seems that your Gligar is tough, looks like I just have to get stronger" said Sasuke as he returned Snivy to its pokeball

"Yeah, they were equally matched. But next time, I'm going to win" said Naruto as he did the same thing with Gligar.

"Since that is all done, I adjust you got to academy to get your first badge" said Shizune

"Shizune-sensei, what are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"Your first badge, you get it from Iruka-kun. He's the first gym leader we'll have to face" replied Shizune

All three of them were stomped as they heard their teacher, Iruka was a gym leader and they had to battle him so they can compete in the Pokemon League.

"But you don't have to go right now, since we're dealing with all the graduates today. Tomorrow seem the best day to battle" explained Shizune

"So that gives us the rest of the day, to train then" concluded Sasuke

"Yes, I suggest that you go on route 19 and the Sango Ranch to train and caught some Pokemon. It's going to be tough battling Iruka-kun" suggested Shizune

"Thank you, Shizune-sensei for the idea" said Sakura

With that done, the trio left the look point and went to train. Expect for Naruto, he had to go back home to see what was this important thing he had to do.

Once his way home, he let Oshawatt and Gligar out so they can meet each other and have some exercise outside of their Pokeballs.

Naruto and his Pokemon got to home, when Naruto opened the door; he was greeted by his cousin Erza's Houndoom.

"HA HA HA HA, Houndoom get off of me. Erza nee-san Help" cried Naruto laughing as the Dark Pokemon licked his face.

A young red-haired women come out of the doorway looking at her younger blonde cousin, "Houndoom, return" said the women hold out a pokeball sent the canine back into it

"Hi, Erza nee-san" greeted Naruto as he got up and dusted himself

"Hello Naruto-kun, I see that you already have two Pokemon" said Erza looking at her cousin's Pokemon

"Yeah, I just had my first battle against Sasuke and Sakura" said Naruto

"Okay, everyone is inside waiting for you" said Erza, as she went inside

Naruto, Oshawatt and Gligar went inside. His parents were in the living room with his uncle Ryu, who runs the Viridian City Gym since Naruto's mother married his father.

"Hi Ryu ji-san" said Naruto

"Hello Naruto. I heard today that you got your first Pokemon" said Ryu

"Yeah, I also caught Gligar since he wanted to join me and Oshawatt" replied Naruto

"See I told, Kushina nee-san that Gligar was more of fighter than pet" said Ryu towards his sister

"I already knew that and I told you that already, Onii-san" replied Kushina drinking her tea

"Kaa-san, what was that important thing you wanted me to do when I got back" asked Naruto

"Oh yes, well Naruto-kun, you remember our friends from Jhoto, right?" replied Kushina

"Yeah, Hinata-chan and her parents and sister; what about them" answered Naruto in a confused tone

"Well, Hiashi, Hinata's father, and Hana, Hinata's mother asked if you can have Hinata accompany you on your journey" said Kushina

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Hinata-chan is my best friend" said Naruto with his signature grin

"Good, because they're here" said Kushina and like on cue there was a knock on the door.

Kushina and Naruto went to the door, and let in Hinata and her family.

Naruto and Hinata have been friends since they were little. Minato and Kushina would take a yearly trip to Jhoto and Kanto to visit their friends and family, during that time Kushina and Hana's kids become good friends during their visits.

Hinata was a bit shy when they first, but Naruto managed to break her out of her shell after they talked for while. Naruto became Hinata's best friend, when she was attacked a swarm of Beedrill, but Naruto managed to distract them and suffered mild bee strings luckily he wasn't poison (They were 5 at that time). Hinata would always stutter her words and a lot around Naruto and blush bright.

Their parents noticed that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, but the blonde child was oblivious to it, so they decide to help Naruto notice Hinata's crush on him by having Hinata travel with him and another reason was that Hinata's battle skills were very poor and need improvement. Her starter was an Eevee that receive as a birthday present from her uncle Hiazhi and cousin Neji.

Hinata had a younger sibling, her sister Hanabi who was a good friend with Naruto. Unlike Hinata, she is bit better at her battling then Hinata and a bit more confident. Hanabi as always thought that Naruto was bit weird especially how he saved Hinata from the Beedrill swarm when she (Hanabi) was 2.

"He...hello Na...Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata with light blush

"Hi Hinata-chan, I heard we're going to be travelling together" said Naruto

"Yes your correct, Naruto-kun. We went Hinata to some more confidence went battling. So your mother thought that you might help our daughter improve" said Hinata's kaa-san and Kushina's best friend, Hana Hyuuga as she thought _'Hopefully he might notice her sweet crush on Naruto-kun'_

"Okay, Hinata-chan can promise something for me before we start?" asked Naruto

"Ye...yes Na...Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Stop that stuttering, if you're going to more confident then stop it" said Naruto, _'Though I kinda find it cute' _thought Naruto

"Y...yes; I mean Yes Naruto-kun" said Hinata trying to stop her stuttering

"Okay, so let me show my Pokemon, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as Oshawatt and Gligar appeared next to him

"What nice Pokemon, you have Naruto-kun" replied Hinata

"Yeah, Gligar was my pet until today" commented Naruto

"So that's the Gligar you wrote to me about" said Hinata

"Hinata-chan do you have any Pokemon with you" asked Naruto

"Yes, come out Eevee" replied Hinata as she handed out her pokeball and a small brown fox come out

"Eevee" cried the brown fox; Naruto took out his Pokedex...

* * *

** Pokedex Entry- Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. Type: Normal**

**Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.**

* * *

"Cool, it can become anything" said Naruto

"Yes, Eevee is such a nice Pokemon, she likes to play with me and Hanabi whenever I'm not training with otuo-san" said Hinata

Before Naruto was about to speak, a huge explosion happened in Naruto's backyard and Hanabi came out running, "Kaa-san, Onee-san, Otuo-san and Ryu-sama are fighting again" cried the eight year old girl

"When will those two admitted there the same" said Hana with a sigh

During Minato and Kushina's younger days as trainer, Kushina's older brother Ryu, Minato and Hiashi were rivals and whenever they crossed each other paths, they would battle until there was one standing which was Minato as usual. Once Minato became champion, Hiashi and Ryu took their rival to the extreme since their gym leaders in their respective regions.

Back in Naruto's backyard, Hiashi and Ryu were battling. Hiashi had out a Medicham and Ryu had out a Honchkrow.

"Medicham, Ice Punch" ordered Hiashi as the Mediate Pokemon took its position with a icy aura covering its fist

"Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace" commanded Ryu as the Big Boss Pokemon took to the air and charged at Medicham

Both Pokemon clash and crash in somewhere that both Ryu and Hiashi feared, "MY FLOWERS" shouted Kushina as fiery aura covered her, her hair rosed in the hair and stomped towards her brother and friend. Ryu and Hiashi returned their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and began to run for their lives.

Unfortunately, they were too slow and Kushina beat them down physically for ruining her flower bed that she and Naruto worked hard on during the last several years.

After patching up Ryu and Hiashi, Naruto and Hinata said bye to their parents and family and began on their journey in the Unova region.

"First stop, Route 19!" shouted Naruto with his fist in air and was mimiced by Oshwatt and Gligar; Hinata giggled at Naruto and his Pokemon antics

To Be Continued

Next Time: "Sango Farm, Hinata's first battle"

* * *

** Author's notes: Thanks for reading this first chapter. I hope you really like this, all the Pokemon information is from Bulbapedia and Serebii. And for those wanting to know what Pokemon do Ryu and Hiashi use for their gyms**

**Ryu runs the Viridian City Gym, he is dual type Pokemon user, meaning his Pokemon are two types and he doesn't have two of the same typing on his rooster. He is an OC character will appear later in 'Naruto: Monster Tamers' and that story he is Naruto's uncle as well**

**Hiashi runs the Ecruteak City Gym; he uses Psychic and Ghost type Pokemon. 'Hint Hint for Hinata's Eevee evolution'**

****** Naruto's Gligar is not Naruto's starter, it's his pet at the begining, he saved this Gligar after it was being tangled up in the clothes line after big gust of wind blew over the city**

******The Rival Desgins:******

******-Sasuke's clothes are like the rival of Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver expect lighter and has the Uchiha symbol on the black.**

******-Sakura's clothes are like May's clothes from Ruby and Sapphire expect are magenta where the red is supposed to be.**

******Current Team Rooster**

******M= Male**

******F= Female**

****** -Naruto**

****** -Oshawatt (M)**

****** - Gligar (M)**

******- Hinata**

****** - Eevee (F)**

****** - ? (Who is this Pokemon, find out later in the series)**

**So see ya next time- Dragonstorm545**


	2. Discontinued

Hi guys.

I know how much you guys want to me to do the next chapter of _**"Black Destiny White Hope"**_ but I got a lot on my plate with my other stories like "Monster Tamers Redux", "Lost Heir", "Keyblade shinobi" and "Rise of Rikudo Kemono Sennin".

I decided to discontinue this story but it up for Adoption, so PM me if you are interested in doing it and I'll send you the draft of Chapter 2 aka The Planned Sneak Preview I was going to released but forgot about it, so you can continued it.

See ya, Dragonstorm545

But before I go, I have a new poll about "Keyblade Shinobi",

** For "Keyblade Shinobi", Should I introduce Pete early or set it for later, and if I did introduce Pete early or later should Pete have a partner? Pete's partner will be in another poll**

And for the results of the last poll about the starters are, for those you are wondering-

**(The Top 10)**

**1-3. The First Three Generations Starter (Charamender, Cyndaquil, and Torchic)**

**4. Bulbasaur**

**5. Eevee**

**6. Mudkip**

**7. Pikachu**

**8. Treecko**

**9. Snivy**

**10. Squirtle**

Update, This Story was just adopted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha, I'm stilling going to keep this story up


End file.
